Please Survive
by Sayuri Dei-chan
Summary: Hanya satu nama yang terus ia lantunkan dalam tangisnya. Walau suaranya serak, bahkan sang pastor pun tahu siapa yang sejak tadi dipanggilnya. Betapa ia rindu akan kehadirannya. For Sweet Memories contest! :DD


**A/N atas:** Halo minna-san~ Saya Dengeki Sayuri yang memutuskan untuk pake pen name lama XD Btw, fic ini untuk kontes **Sweet Memories** 8DD oh, bagian yang di italic berarti kenangan pas masa lalu~

**Please Survive**

**Harvest Moon©Marvelous Entertainment and Natsume Inc.**

**Please Survive©Sayuri**

**For _Sweet Memories_ contest**

**Don't like? Don't read.**

"_Aku bersedia."_

"_Dengan ini, kalian berdua dinyatakan sah sebagai suami istri."_

_Suara lonceng yang berdentang mulai memenuhi gereja kecil itu. Terlihat sepasang pengantin berdiri di depan mimbar dengan rona merah di wajah mereka. Jelas sekali mereka masih malu-malu terhadap pasangannya._

_Dua orang—yang sudah seperti keluarga mereka sendiri, duduk di bangku gereja dengan mata merah sehabis menangis terharu. Sedangkan sang pastor tersenyum melihat pasangan pengantin baru itu._

_Mereka pun melangkah keluar gereja, diikuti dengan dua anak manis yang menjadi pengiringnya._

_Hari itu, adalah salah satu hari yang paling membahagiakan bagi mereka._

XoXoX

Jari-jari lentik wanita itu menyusuri bangku gereja yang sedikit berdebu. Tidak dipedulikannya tatapan khawatir sang pastor yang mengawasinya sejak tadi. Walau begitu, sang pastor sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk menganggu wanita itu. Dia tahu, sang wanita sedang menghadapi masa-masa tersulit di hidupnya.

Gaun hitam panjangnya sesekali menyapu lantai gereja, beriringan dengan langkahnya. Suara ketukan sepatunya menggema di gereja yang sepi. Rambut pirangnya yang dibiarkan tergerai, sesekali ikut melambai terhembus angin pelan.

Sampailah dia di jajaran bangku gereja yang paling depan. Mulutnya tampak berkedut untuk sesaat, matanya yang sembab mulai menitikkan air mata lagi. Tak kuat menahan emosinya, wanita itu terduduk lemas di lantai gereja. Kedua tangan kecilnya menutupi wajah cantiknya, pundaknya bergetar dan mulutnya menggumamkan sebuah nama.

Sang pastor langsung berlari menghampiri wanita itu, raut wajahnya semakin khawatir melihat keadaan sang wanita. Wanita itu sama sekali tidak peduli dan terus menangis, walau suaranya serak, dia tetap menggumkan nama itu.

"Claire," ujar sang pastor—yang tidak direspon sama sekali, "Claire, bertahanlah," tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Claire, apa kau pikir... tubuh itu terperangkap selamanya di dalam kubur? Kita hidup dibelenggu oleh memori, tapi aku dan kau pun tahu kalau itu sangat sulit," kata sang pastor, "Karena itu, ini semua adalah ujian... yang harus kau hadapi. Aku yakin, dia pasti akan sedih jika melihatmu begini..."

Seakan tidak menyadari keberadaan sang pastor, air mata wanita itu semakin deras membanjiri wajahnya. Gumamamnnya pun berubah menjadi teriakan. Dia terus berteriak berharap teriakannya akan mendatangkan sang pemilik nama.

Walau suaranya serak, bahkan sang pastor pun tahu siapa yang sejak tadi dipanggilnya.

"Cliff!"

Betapa ia rindu akan kehadirannya.

XoXoX

_Kebahagiaan sedang memenuhi rumah sederhana milik seorang gadis petani._

"_M-maksudnya b-blue feather itu... K-kau mau me-menikahiku?" ujar seorang lelaki sedikit tergagap. Mukanya merah padam dan badannya terasa kaku melihat sang gadis yang ada di hadapannya menggenggam sehelai bulu berwarna biru._

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_C-cepat jawab! K-kau kira aku tidak malu... kalau aku harus me-melamarmu duluan..." ujarnya sambil menahan malu. Tangannya yang menggenggam bulu biru itu terasa dingin dan dia memalingkan wajah dari lelaki impian yang berdiri di hadapannya._

"_A-iya! A-ah, maksudku, i-iya! A-aku mau!" sahut sang lelaki yang terkejut, "S-sebenarnya, Claire... A-aku juga mau melamarmu hari ini... t-tapi..." dia menelan ludahnya untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya, "Tadi saat aku ingin membelinya... blue feathernya sudah terjual. Aku tak menyangka, ternyata kamu yang membelinya!" ujarnya sambil tertawa._

"_B-benarkah?" sahut sang gadis tidak percaya._

"_Hum," angguknya. Matanya terlihat berbinar dan bahagia, dipeluknya Claire dengan erat, "Terima kasih, Claire..." bisiknya._

"_Aku mencintaimu, Cliff..." balas Claire._

"_Aku lebih mencintaimu, Claire."_

XoXoX

Claire bersandar di pintu rumahnya. Gaun hitamnya sedikit kotor karena debu yang membekas. Barusan Mr. Carter kembali ke gereja setelah mengantarnya pulang. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah merepotkan Mr. Carter.

Di pandanginya isi rumahnya yang sederhana itu. Rumah yang sederhana namun istimewa baginya. Di rumah sederhana itu lah, mereka memulai hidup mereka bersama.

Meja yang berada di ruang tengah dipenuhi bunga dan kartu ucapan bela sungkawa. Claire tersenyum sinis melihatnya.

_Apa mereka pikir... dengan semua bunga dan rasa duka cita itu bisa memanggilnya kembali?_

_Tidak bisakah Cliff kembali...?_

XoXoX

"_Cliff! Makan siang sudah siap!" Claire membawa dua piring nasi kare dan menaruhnya di atas meja._

"_Wah, nasi kare!" kata Cliff sambil menuju tempat duduk, "Aku selalu suka nasi kare buatanmu, Claire."_

"_Hehe, terima kasih suamiku," sahut Claire sedikit mengoda._

"_E-eh?" Cliff terkejut—hampir saja ia menjatuhkan sendoknya, "Ba-barusan kau bilang apa, Claire?"_

"_Barusan aku bilang su-a-mi-ku! Coba kamu juga panggil aku seperti itu, Cliff!" sahut Claire._

"_M-maksudmu, aku harus memanggilmu 'suamiku'? Tapi kau kan—"_

"_Iiih, bukan begitu!" gerutu Claire._

"_Aku tahu, aku tahu..." sahut Cliff sambil tertawa, "Nah, ayo kita makan sekarang, is-te-ri-ku."_

_Saat itu juga, wajah Claire langsung dikuasai oleh rona merah._

XoXoX

Claire duduk terdiam sambil memandangi bunga-bunga yang memenuhi mejanya. Terdengar suara jarum jam di dalam rumahnya yang sepi.

Claire mengelus kursi di sebelahnya. Dia ingat betul, itu kursi yang biasa diduduki Cliff.

Cliff biasa duduk manis di situ sambil menunggu makan malam dihidangkan. Cliff selalu bilang, masakan Claire adalah yang terbaik. Claire selalu senang saat Cliff memuji masakannya, walaupun mereka tahu, masakan di tempat Doug jauh lebih enak.

Mulai sekarang, Claire harus memasak untuk siapa? Siapa lagi yang akan memuji masakannya?

Akankah nanti malam ada yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya dan berkata 'Aku pulang'?

Berbagai pertanyaan mulai memenuhi pikirannya. Tapi satu yang benar-benar menusuk ke dalam hatinya.

Bisakah... dia hidup tanpa suami tercintanya?

XoXoX

"_Cliff, hari ini mau makan apa?" tanya Claire._

"_Hm... apa ya..." gumam Cliff sambil berjalan menghampiri Claire, "Apa saja boleh deh."_

"_Kalau kamu bilang apa saja, aku jadi makin bingung nih," Claire mengayun-ayun spatula yang dipegangnya._

"_Yang enak apa ya..." goda Cliff._

"_Cli—" belum sempat Claire menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Cliff memeluk pinggang Claire dari belakang._

"_Asal kau membuatnya dengan penuh cinta, aku akan dengan senang hati memakannya," bisik Cliff. Sesaat, Claire merasa geli karena hembusan napasnya._

_Claire berharap, waktu bisa berhenti sebentar saja untuk mereka._

_Sebentar saja..._

XoXoX

Jari jemari Claire memainkan spatula yang tergantung di dinding. Dengan langkah perlahan, Claire menyusuri dapur kecilnya. Dapur ini lah, yang telah banyak memberikan kebahagiaan bagi dirinya dan suaminya.

Claire tak pernah lupa bagaimana rasa sentuhan tangan Cliff, bagaimana merdunya suara Cliff saat memanggil namanya, bagaimana senangnya saat terbangun ada Cliff di sebelahnya.

Sayangnya, pagi itu berbeda dari pagi-pagi indah lainnya.

Claire tidak mendengar suara Cliff yang memanggil namanya untuk membangunkannya, hanya ada suara alarm yang terdengar. _Mungkin Cliff masih tidur_. Dirasakannya tangan Cliff sedang menggenggam tangannya. Tapi tidak hangat.

Dan Cliff masih terbaring di sebelahnya. Tapi tidak bernapas.

Saat itu, Cliff bukan masih tidur, tapi Cliff sudah tidur.

Mengingat semua itu kembali, membuat Claire kembali bergetar. Tidak, tidak, tidak! Claire berusaha menolak kenyataan. Tapi bagaimanapun dia berusaha, sebanyak apapun dia menangis, berapa kali pun dia menyebut namanya... suaminya tidak akan kembali.

Sudut mata Claire menangkap sebuah objek yang tergeletak di dekat kompor.

Pisau. Masih tajam dan berkilau.

_Mungkin inilah jawabannya._

XoXoX

"_Apa kau baik-baik saja, Claire?" tanya Cliff khawatir._

"_I-iya, aku tidak apa-apa..." jawab Claire sedikit lemas._

"_Haruskah kita periksakan ke dokter? Kau makin pucat..." Cliff mengelus punggung istrinya._

"_Tidak usah... aku harus bekerja. Lagi pula, aku belum buat sarapan..."_

"_Jangan memaksakan diri... biar aku yang mengurus pekerjaanmu. Kau bisa masak sarapan saja," baginya, kesehatan Claire lebih penting._

"_Ah tidak, kamu kan nanti juga harus bekerja, jadi urph—"_

"_Claire!" Cliff segera menahan Claire yang limbung, "Lihat? Kau mau muntah lagi kan? Ayo, lebih baik kita ke dokter," Claire hanya mengangguk pelan._

_Sesampainya di klinik, Claire segera diperiksa oleh Dokter Trent. Wajahnya sedikit terkejut akan hasil pemeriksaan Claire._

_Dokter Trent mengangkat wajahnya dari laporan hasil pemeriksaan, "Selamat ya, Cliff, Claire."_

"_E-eh?"_

"_Sebentar lagi, kalian akan menjadi orang tua! Claire sedang hamil!" ujar sang dokter._

"_A-apa?" keterkejutan dengan jelas tergambar di wajah mereka._

"_Claire tidak sakit, dia muntah-muntah karena morning sick. Jadi, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," lanjut Dokter Trent._

_Spontan, Cliff memeluk Claire yang duduk di sebelahnya, "Terima kasih, Claire... terima kasih..."_

_Bahkan Cliff pun menitikkan air mata bahagia._

XoXoX

Yang Claire tahu setelah membuka matanya adalah, dia sedang berada di klinik.

Tubuhnya terbaring di atas ranjang klinik. Gaun hitamnya telah diganti dengan pakaian khas pasien. Gaunnya tergantung di dinding. Terlihat jelas bercak darah yang mulai mengering di gaun hitamnya.

Ah, dia ingat.

Tadi dia berusaha bunuh diri.

"Dimana bajunya? Biar aku saja yang mencucinya," samar-samar, terdengar suara Manna, "Oh ya, apa Claire sudah sadar?" terdengar juga langkah Manna yang menuju kamar pasien.

"Aku khawatir, sudah seharian lebih dan dia belum juga sadar," kali ini terdengar suara Duke, "Oh, dan kata dokter, janinnya tidak apa-apa."

"Syukurlah..." tangan Manna menggeser tirai kamar pasien, memperlihatkan dirinya dan Duke yang berada di belakangnya.

"Claire!" seru Manna yang langsung menghambur menuju Claire dan memeluknya, "Syukurlah kau telah sadar... syukurlaaah..." Claire dapat mendengar sesenggukan Manna.

Sedangkan Duke berdiri di samping ranjang pasien dan menangis dalam diam.

"...Manna...?" mungkin itu pertama kalinya Claire menyebutkan kata lain selain nama suaminya sejak upacara pemakaman.

"Claire... kami sangat khawatir! U-untung saja... untung saja, sore kemarin kami memutuskan untuk mengunjungimu..." Manna mengelap air matanya, "K-kalau tidak... aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika kami terlambat membawamu ke klinik..." ujar Manna di tengah-tengah air matanya.

"Aku mohon Claire..." Duke angkat bicara, "Jangan sekali-kali kau berpikiran untuk bunuh diri. Dua hari yang lalu, kita baru saja ditinggalkan oleh Cliff. Kau jangan membuat kami lebih sedih lagi karena kehilanganmu!" walau nadanya terdengar tinggi, suara Duke bergetar.

"Claire..." panggil Manna, "Kau dan Cliff, sudah seperti keluarga kami... kami menganggap kalian seperti anak kami! Anak... seharusnya tidak boleh pergi lebih dulu dari orang tuanya. Harusnya... anaklah yang mengantar orang tuanya ke peristirahatan terakhirnya. Bukan sebaliknya!"

Manna menggenggam kedua lengan Claire, "Cliff pasti juga berharap untuk kau tetap hidup... dia tidak akan senang melihatmu begini. Hiduplah, Claire. Hiduplah demi kami, Cliff... dan anakmu..." kata Manna sambil mengelus rahim Claire.

"Jika kau kesepian, kau bisa tinggal bersama kami, Claire," usul Duke yang disambut anggukan oleh Manna.

_Ternyata... masih ada yang mengharapkanku..._

Claire memeluk Manna. Lagi-lagi, ia meneteskan air mata, "Maafkan aku... maafkan aku! Aku telah khilaf..."

_Cliff, aku akan terus hidup._

**Tamat**

**A/N bawah:** Yosh! Itu dia! Gimana? Apakah rada OOC? Maaf ya, apalagi kalo masih ada typo "orz. Maaf juga kalau masih ada yang bingung sama timeline nya—atau bahkan ceritanya XD;; jadi yang di italic itu kejadian masa lalu, bisa dibilang kenangan Claire, yang tulisannya biasa itu kejadian sekarangnya.

Eh iya, ada yang kenal saya? Saya pernah publish fic satu di fandom ini. Dan sekarang mencoba kembali lagi hohohoho—ohok. Oh ya, maaf juga kalo hampir gapernah keliatan di fandom ini, saya sibuk sama sekolah ==; daaaaan maaf kalau telat bangeeeeet! Fic ini buat kontes **Sweet Memories**~ semoga fic ini cocok sama temanya hehe X3

Ternyata kalo gak males, saya juga bisa bikin fic lagi XDD;;

Oh ya, minna-san bisa cek akun deviantart saya, link nya ada di profil~ saya biasa bikin fanart Harvest Moon, walau gak bagus2 amat =w=

Sankyuu udah mampir!

For now, I bid you adieu, milady. Review... onegai~? /winks


End file.
